Music Lessons
by Lia Whyteleafe
Summary: Inspired by a picture on deviantART. Maglor gives young Elrond music lessons.


Music Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did.**

**This story was inspired by a lovely picture on deviantART. It's called 'Little Half-Elf', by tuuliky. I have the artist's permission.**

Maglor sat with his back resting against an oak tree. His fingers danced lightly over the strings of a silver harp; the notes wafted through the air and travelled with the cool spring breeze.

A slight rustle on the grass caused Maglor to raise his head: a small, black-haired figure was standing a little way away from him.

"I was wondering..." the elfling began nervously, before trailing off.

"What is it, Elrond?" asked Maglor, smiling.

"Please will you teach me how to play the harp?" Elrond asked hopefully.

Maglor was surprised by the request, although he didn't show it. Would he be any good as a teacher, a mentor? The child had asked very politely, and Maglor did not want to disappoint him.

"Of course I will!" he said, beckoning Elrond closer with a wave of his hand. He had removed his shoes; the elfling placed his own shoes next to Maglor's and sat on the older Elf's lap.

"We will start with some basic chords. Do not use your smallest finger – that is not strong enough for harp-playing."

Maglor played a chord on the harp-strings with his left hand. "That is a C chord. Now, you try it."

Leaning back against Maglor's chest so that he was more comfortable, Elrond repeated the few notes. Although he had to reach a little with his smaller fingers, he managed to make it sound almost as light and sweet at Maglor had – despite the slight hesitations.

Maglor continued to show the elfling some more basic chords, which Elrond played back to him. He was a swift learner, and Maglor only had to correct him a few times.

... ... ...

Two weeks had passed since the first harp lesson. Maglor had taught Elrond all the chords until the elfling had memorised them, and had decided that he was ready to move on to the next stage.

"I am going to play you some chords in succession now, little one," Maglor said. "Listen carefully, and repeat them back to me."

Elrond set his lips together and frowned.

"When you play the harp, it is like...it is like flowing water. One day, will I be able to do that?"

Maglor smiled at the child's question. When he had first begun to learn the harp, he had asked his instructor the exact same thing.

"You will, Elrond, I promise you. It takes time, and practise. When you know the chords well enough, you will be able to play them with your eyes closed."

There were times when Elrond had witnessed Maglor doing just that. He had performed an entire melody without looking at the harp once.

"Now, shall we continue? You must tell me if your hands begin to ache."

Maglor played a trio of chords, which was – only after a moment of hesitation – repeated by the elfling. Another trio followed, then another, and another. After a while, Maglor began to play the chords with a slightly increased speed, which Elrond picked up. Soon, the small frown of concentration disappeared and a smile of delight spread over the child's face at the way the music trickled, like a pure spring over rocks.

He was so engrossed that he did not see Maglor smile tenderly down at him.

Maglor did not know whether Elrond was naturally quiet and solemn, or if he had become so after the experience of losing his parents and being taken captive. It had been months before the elfling had smiled – genuinely smiled, and even longer before he and his brother had started to act like the children they were. Elrond remained a quiet child and was less boisterous than Elros, although he did have some spontaneously playful moments. Both children had learned that Maglor's arms were a safe refuge, and willingly chose that refuge whenever it was needed.

"I think that is enough for one day. You have made impressive progress, Elrond."

"Thank you!"

Elrond got up and slipped his shoes back on. Maglor had only put one shoe on and was about to get the other when Elrond suddenly grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

"Could you please pass me my..." Maglor began, holding out a hand. The elfling took a step backwards with a mischievous grin. Spinning around, he turned and scampered away, giggling when the older Elf gave chase.

Even with only one shoe on, Maglor reached the child easily and caught him, scooping him up with a triumphant laugh. Agile fingers tickled Elrond's sides and stomach; the elfling dropped the shoe and laughed happily, wriggling and squirming in the strong arms that held him.

"Oh no, no! Stop! Father, please!"

Maglor stopped tickling, kissed the top of the elfling's head and set him on his feet. Elrond reached out for Maglor's shoe, genuinely intending to give it to him.

"Oh, I think not!"

Maglor picked Elrond up and slung him over one shoulder. He slipped his shoe onto his foot and carried the elfling back to the house.

It was much later – after the twins had gone to bed – that Maglor realised two things.

The first realisation was that he had left his harp at the foot of the tree.

The second one was that he had been called _father_.

Hope you enjoyed it! And a BIG thank you to tuuliky for letting me use her artwork as inspiration.


End file.
